Skorponoks Trouble
Back to 2011 Logs Shark Megatron NPCs: Skorponoks Out here in the middle of the prairies, a bunch of hoodlums were having a good time. Spinning donuts over the fragile tin, chewing it up to shreds as great clouds of smoke rise up from the area. Music boomed out as the laughed and shared bad jokes, thumping chests and draping arms over their lovely ladies. Shark is out on patrol as he promised Chains he'd take some shifts so the mech could relax after taking so many double and triple shifts during the infection that swept through the ranks. He hovers along at a decent clip, scanners going as does his sonar and radar. The smoke clouds draw his attention. "Huh wonder if that's Cons up to no good." he murmurs to himself. Those Skorponoks might THINK they are all that and a bag-o-chips. But they would be sorely mistaken in the eyes of Megatron. If there is ANY Mech worthy of praise, it is none other than the Decepticon Emperor: Megatron. But perhaps Megatron can make these ... hooligans work for him. And that's why the silvery Mech himself has taken the skies. Oblivious to both viewers, the Scorponoks continue to turn donuts, drift and do stunts, one or two using a smaller hill to 'jump' into the air, crowing loudly before landing with a BANG once more, leaving huge streaks of black melted rubber all over. Two start to argue, pushing each other, while two others suddenly burst away from the group at top speed, whirring across the ground in Sharks' direction as they jockeyed against each other in their race with no rules. Shark sees them coming of course and gets out of their way by taking an alternate route and then transforming to robot mode to observe what they are up to out here in the prairies. Megatron grins. Ah, a fight. There is no other way to better settle a dispute, Megatron thinks. That who is superior, show themselves in the heat of combat. Put up, or shut up. But Megatron frowns at all that ground-pounding and land racing. Such a waste of parts, would be better off in the skies. Megatron moves in to get a closer look at the fight in question. They seemed to be just bickering about who had the best engine. 8 cylinder Horsepower vs. 6 cylinder Torque, pointing fingers and strutting about. One or two notice Megatron at that point, showing excitement although the majority was more focused on the fight. Shark gets as close as he dares and crouches down to observe the group. No need to get up in their faces really. Just watch and report it to the higher ups for them to decide what to do about it.. if anything. Megatron, however, has NO PROBLEM getting into their faces. Especially since some of the crowd has already noticed him. Megatron grins and proceeds to land, "Interesting fight you got going on." Megatron rasps, crossing his arms across his chest plate. The two racers blaze by Shark, not even noticing him it seems. They both skid suddenly and whirl about, laughing hysterically "hey look!" one states, beeping at Shark as they turn to roll towards him, intending to circle like... well sharks. The two fighters stop and turn to stare at Megatron, a few girls paying more attention at this point. A large red mech with flames stands up and peers "Well, you're the last one I thought I'd see at a Scorponoks Bonfire. " he remarks. Shark frowns as the two spot him, "What you want?" he asks. Megatron aggressively asks, "Is there a problem with that?" with emphasis on the word problem. "I enjoy a good fight, and I find myself.. interested in your combat skills." Megatron rasps, thinking carefully if these greasers can be converted to his cause at all. They continue to circle around Shark "Oh relax man. We're just checking you out." the second adds "Yeah. You mean us no harm, we do you no harm. Just like to race and stuff and saw you snooping on us Scorponoks." The ringleader lifts a hand "No problem at all. If we knew we would've brought out the best stuff!" he snaps his fingers, the girl on his arm looking up "Get the man a drink darling. " she sniffs and turns to stalk off and do so as he turns back to the Emperor "We're good in fistfights, but we're mostly out to have a good time, drive fast, and live dangerously." Shark keeps as out of sight of Megatron as he can as the two keep circling. "Is that so? And what other 'stuff' you mechs do besides race if I may ask?" "We build better engines, pick fights at each other, make others look like losers... Get babes, and party." the mech states a little, rolling a bit faster "That's about it. What about you, Autobot?" Megatron laughs at the ringleader's comments about bringing the best stuff. Though Megatron hardly drinks, he's decided he'll accept the ringleader's offer as a hardly-seen courtesy. Of course, he won't thank the Mech. Megatron grins as he hears that they are good at fistfights and is curiosity is piqued upon the comment of 'living dangerously'. Megatron rasps, "So I was observing. Gladiatorial combat is looked upon favorably in my glorious Empire, and is a favorite with the spectators as well." Though Megatron might be stretching the truth a bit, it IS true that he strongly believes in the strength fighting in the pits can bring. A dismissive wave "Yeah, we go to see it on occasion, but much too deadly for us. We like the thrill of the race, the dangerous roads and stuff. Maybe a few of the younger guys would like to. I don’t tell them if they can or cannot so long as they don’t hurt our Street Rep." he explains as the female returns with the booze for Energon. It was decent. Shark flashes them a toothy grin, "Oh I pick fights with Decepticons, got a babe, and bite losers." he replies with a chuckle, "By the way, tall, silver and ugly over there." he jerks a thumb toward Megatron, "Got bit by me, so that tell you just how much of a loser he is?" he asks. "Yeah we saw him coming in." the second one notes "He looks pretty good for having gotten teethed by you." he chuckles a little, the first one revving in response, amused. "What did he do back? What did he doooo?" Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 19! Megatron takes the drink offered to him, and takes a sip. And that's about as much hospitality one could expect from the Emperor. Megatron raises an optic ridge, "You dismiss the benefits of realistic training?" Megatron rasps, slowly pacing and sizing up the ringleader. "Perhaps a ... demonstration is in order." Megatron grins evilly and beams his red optics right at Shark. Shark shakes his head a bit at the question, "See that cannon on his arm? I got a personal and up close look at it. I'm still alive. Guess I'm just one tough mech." he notes with a little shrug. Long distance to Megatron: Shark raspberries. "Bring it." The two meh a little bit, not really sounding that impressed "Sounds like luck to me. " "Or maybe he had an off d-woah! " they both zip in opposite directions as they notice Megatron looking their way. The ringleader glances that way as well, only mildly interested at this song and dance, but not going to stop Megatron either. Megatron looks over at the ringleader and notices he's not interested in said demonstration. Megatron decides that he'll keep his true amount of power hidden for the time being, as there's no telling if these Skorponoks will be friend... or foe. Megatron thinks it's not quite time to show his hand; he will have much more opportunity to do so. "But that opponent is not worth my time." Megatron rasps, keeping an optic on Shark while talking to the ringleader. Shark watches the two race off and knows full well what he's going to turn toward as he looks over his shoulder to see those ruby optics glaring at him. "Frag." he mutters. Then he lucks out, Megatron /doesn't/ want to shoot him. Go figure. "Thought so." grins the ringleader as he eyes the two now 'hiding' idly. Then back once more to Megatron "I appreciate your offer, but as I said - it’s the boys' choice where they want to go. The Scorponoks though ride alone. We won’t bother you - most of your ground pounders are too slow to be worth chasing, and the rest all fly - so we have no reasons to bother you if we're left alone." Megatron rasps, "I could use you to reign terror against the Autobots. And it would be most unwise to refuse my offer." Hardly ever is Megatron civil - this is one of the rare times. But to some, Megatron has a silver tongue as slick as he is cruel. "My rule is exactly what Cybertron needs to maintain order; and my Decepticons is what achieves those means." The mech folds his arms at the hidden threat, not at all looking feared. But definitely on the alert. "Then I wish them the best. I just keep the boys from killing each other and find us good places to race. they choose their own fates." Shark keeps his distance, not really in the mood for getting slagged after spending so much time in med bay ill for so long. He does though keep watch on the situation, just to have more to put into his report. Without acknowledging the ringleader's dismissal of his offer, Megatron just notes it for future reference. He'll be back -in force- to 'convince' the Skorponoks to join his cause. Megatron returns the half-finished drink to the femme who served it to him and rasps: "My presence is required back at Polyhex." Without waiting for a good-bye, Megatron lifts off and starts heading back towards the tall tower. Shark transforms back to car mode to continue his patrolling while pondering his report to the higher ups about this little run in with the Skorponoks and Megatron. The Ringleader watches Megatron go, frowning a little. He didn’t like that. They were attempted to be recruited before. The Scorponoks though, never got caught en masse. He turns to peer out "Hey Bot! You comin' or goin'?" he shouts to Shark Shark says, "I'm going, have fun with your racing." "Your loss!" the mech shouts, turning to go back to the party Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Megatron's Logs